A number of vehicles have an open-top cargo compartment which is closed at its rear end by a tailgate that can be opened to prevent access to the cargo compartment. Some examples are pickup trucks and various trailers which have an open top. Many of these vehicles are driven for significant distances with the cargo compartment completely or very lightly loaded. This is especially true with respect to pickup trucks where the primary use is for passenger transportation, their use for transportation of cargo being only incidental. These vehicles, by and large, have the rear end of the open top cargo compartment closed by a solid tailgate, which forms an integral part of the cargo bed structure, and thus, needs to be closed when the vehicle is in operation. Because of this, these vehicles are frequently driven with the solid tailgate in the closed position. This causes the tailgate to operate as an air brake, which significantly increases the air drag on the vehicle. The net result is a significant loss of fuel economy because of the power consumed in overcoming this air drag resistance.
Prior solutions to the air drag problem have utilized some type of perforated tailgate. One solution even employs louvers that open as wind velocity increases due to speed.